Puzzle Box
by Malinger Rhae
Summary: When the betrayal of a lover becomes the betrayal of a friend will Kurama be able to survive it if his past comes back to haunt, maybe even destroy him? Kurama Hiei yaoi


**Puzzle Box**

by Rhaeven

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, if I did it wouldn't show on basic cable.

iXi

The seduction of the empty and frozen. It was a complicated game, anyone would say that it was impossible to perfect. Youko would say otherwise because it was his best dance. He always found it to be great fun to plant the seed of affection in the icy cold hearts of his victims whom would swear they'd learned from their brethren.

The demons he chose were said to be the smart ones, loners who were quiet like shadows and almost unnoticeable. They were naturally wary of others, most having suffered lives of pain and misfortune, and usually saw traps even where they did not exist. Kurama found them to be beautiful obstacles, puzzles that had to be deciphered. Once he had their hearts he lost interest and abandoned them like forgotten toys.

Many said his attentions were deadly, rather a virus than a seed. It spread with a sick wave of loneliness and fear through the demon's soul, awaking the sleeping heart and reviving the dead emotions like magic. No one would deny Youko Kurama.

They were no different from anyone else really, they merely knew how to hide their hearts from the outside world. The demons knew how to build walls so high that they seemed as cold and hard as glaciers in the ocean, but Kurama knew better. He knew that the rarest and most precious treasures were always so perfect because they were the hardest to find.

iXi

"You are Youko Kurama are you not?" The prince of thieves gave a lazy smirk. He was in his fox form lying in a long patch of sun stretching slowly. The younger demon huffed and shifted to lean on his right leg. A purr filled his mind.

_And if I am little demon? What business do you have to track me down?_ The shorter of the two, after Kurama had shifted forms, stood up straighter.

"I was told you might have some useful information for me," Hiei let his face slide into a secretive expression, " and in exchange I have something that may be of interest to you." He let the sentence hang in the air between them before he responded. Youko rose and studied Hiei up and down. He was thin and tanned beneath the black layers of his cloak. He didn't look as if he ate much and his choice of clothing didn't help any.

"What could you . . ." he sashayed across the clearing floor, "possibly have . . ." he draped a strong pale arm around the fire demon's thin shoulders, " for me?" he said these last words in a sensual purr in Hiei's ear without the desired effect. The fire demon shrugged out of his hold.

"I have no time for your games, there is a demon I seek and I'm told he's" Hiei paused, " had _relations_ with someone named Watarimono."

"And what would you give me," Kurama's eyes narrowed, " for his whereabouts?" He ran his long fingers up the tan column of Hiei's throat to firmly grip his chin. Hiei met the Youko's eye's sternly.

"This." was his smooth reply, he pulled two tiny seeds from the folds of his cloak. They were each about the size of a pinky nail, pale blue and held a somewhat glittery look. "Snow flower seeds from the mountains of the Ice Maidens." That had done it. Kurama licked his lips in anticipation. Forget valuable, these seeds were way beyond rare. All he had to do was tell this little one where Watarimono was.

"Where did you get such rare seedlings young one? Certainly not the mountains themselves seeing as how only the Ice Maidens can stand the cold." Hiei scowled.

"**Where** I got them is **none** of your concern, do we have a trade or not?" Kurama sighed and held out a hand.

"Fine, we have a deal, hand over the seeds and I'll tell you where Watarimono is." The fire demon shoved the intruding appendage ( heh heh . . . appendage) away from him.

"I'm not that stupid Youko, take me to him and then, and only then, will I give the seeds."

"And that's fair how?"

**( ten minutes later . . )**

"Fine! I'll make a fucking compromise!" Youko smirked.

"You give me one for my obvious future troubles and the other when you meet Watarimono, deal?"

"I hate you."

iXi

It was two days later that the seduction began. Kurama grew tired of traveling with the surly demon and knew with a little charm and sweet words he could have a tumble with Hiei. That second seed would be his a week sooner than scheduled. 'Tonight,' he thought to himself as he and his companion traveled through the old and tall trees of the Kawari forest, 'after all, why wait when it's been far too long since I've . .'

"Here." Hiei stated stoically, Kurama looked up in surprise. When had he fallen behind? Shaking his head he looked around the small clearing Hiei had chosen for their campsite.

"I'll set up a perimeter then." The Youko said giving the fire demon a slight wink before disappearing into the foliage. Hiei huffed while setting up camp.

iXi

It was night now, the moon was in it's fullest stage and glowing almost as bright as the sun. There was complete silence around the demonic pair as they rested after a long day of traveling. Youko stood and walked towards the lake a small ways from their campsite.

He looked almost like a ghost to Hiei as he walked away with his long silver hair and in his tall lean body wrapped in that white gauzy material. He watched the fox's retreating form until the darkness fuzzed it out of his vision.

Kurama took short even strides, being in no hurry, and studied the area surrounding the water. It seemed bleak and hollow in the dark. The lake, however, looked majestic. Almost poetic, it shinned like thousands of sparkling diamonds riding waves of black-blue crystals to the shadows of the shore on the other side. Strange, the other side hadn't seemed so far away earlier.

Youko smiled to himself admiring the beauty, he could do it. By morning he would be home free with not one but two snow flower seeds and Hiei would be another notch in his belt.

Kurama walked around the beach for a short time before returning to the camp. His steps were silent against the forest floor padded with a carpet of grass and leafs. It was not surprising to see his companion hadn't noticed his arrival. Kurama's instincts of the hunt kicked in at seeing Hiei staring at the campfire intently like an unknowing prey. Slowly he stalked around the outside of the clearing watching his chosen meal with shinning golden eyes. He was seriously considering the thought of pouncing when a voice broke his thoughts.

"Having fun fox?" The Youko smiled.

"Of course I am Hiei, the hunt is always fun." Hiei grunted but said no more. Kurama glided out of the trees, his passing sending a chill up the shorter demon's spine. "How did you know?" He questioned after a short silence.

"Your eyes are gold in the dark." he murmured as he watched his companion sit across from him in front of the fire. It was quiet in the forest and the moon was only barely rising when Kurama spoke again.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" He was lying on his back now with his right side to the fire and his head in his hands. Hiei watched him quietly through the fire. The fox looked as if he was burning.

_please don't kill him, don't kill my baby_

This night was bringing back too many memories for Hiei.

"I suppose." The Youko turned to lie on his side.

"Why do you want to find Watarimono, Hiei?" Garnet eyes fluttered and landed on the hand of the Youko drawing symbols in the dirt.

"My sister." He said simply, blinking the sudden sleep away. Kurama smiled at him.

"Your sister?" he asked and to which Hiei nodded. The air around them went from cold and empty to warm and thick with moisture. Slowly the fire demon moved to lie on the soft ground beside where he sat, his head pillowed in the crook of his elbow.

He knew Kurama had said something after that but he wasn't exactly sure what. He was too tired to think but found the fox's voice was pleasant to the ears even if he couldn't understand what he was saying.

'Remember his game . . .' whispered another voice, _Remember his game_ said a memory as he drifted off to sleep.

"Let the dance begin."

iXi

Hiei slowly opened his eyes, grimacing at the glare of the dying fire. Sitting up he took in the clearing and night, carefully taking in every detail until with a curse he revived the dying embers. It took him a moment to realize that Kurama wasn't in front of him, across the fire anymore.

'Come here Hiei,' whispered a thought that was not his own. With a start he stood and searched the area around him for the fox.

'I'm here Hiei . . .i'm here hiei . . come find me Hiei . . I'm here . . .' said the silky smooth voice in his ear. He turned around almost wildly until he was facing the lake. Only then did the voice stop.

The moon's light was reflected clearly on the lake's surface and became Hiei's beacon through the trees. Slowly he advanced toward where he knew he was expected. He wasn't the least bit surprised to see others there as well, ogling Kurama like he was a piece of meat.

He was beautiful without a doubt, tall and perfect in the glow of the lake. The others watched him move in the water with glowing, greedy eyes. The blind desire etched into their expressions overwhelmed Hiei for a moment.

They crawled and stumbled down the bank, silently pleading with every god and devil they knew to grasp the attention of the ethereal prize. Some sat on the shore watching in obvious fascination as Kurama bathed, seemingly oblivious to his audience.

Huffing slightly Hiei glared at the plants surrounding the hypnotized demons. They waited, patiently, for them to come nearer, just a little closer.

Hiei braced himself for the cries and screams that came from the shore. Plants extended their branches, snapped their jaws and devoured Kurama's admirers in less than a minute. Hiei stood stock still, his feet planted firmly on the tree line.

Only when the massacre was over and the plants had had their fill did Kurama look to the bank.

Hiei was alone amidst the blood and carnage, like a small black bird perched in a battle field he stood silent and dark, his expression blank. Almost bored, Kurama realized. Garnet red eyes looked at him as if he was just another wave in the water.

Looking not staring . .

Then he was gone, melting into the shadows like a raindrop into the sea.

Kurama's eyes fluttered for a moment, not registering that he was in fact alone. He almost started to laugh, after all, he'd said he'd wanted a challenge.

iXi

Hello, tell me what you thought.


End file.
